Flames in the Family Tree (Elizabeth Gerard Book I)
by fayetyson97
Summary: This is a prequeal to the "Originals" TV show. It shows the love between Elijah, and my OC Elizabeth. She is a witch who is Marcel's half sister and adoptive mother. There are multiple books which I have already posted on Wattpad.
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

New Orleans 1810, Gerard Plantation

"Keep pushing Tituba!" I ordered the slave girl, and my friend, in labor as she strains to give birth. "That's it! Almost there, just one more big push." Giving it her all, asmall cry is heard throughout the room. Smiling down at the baby in my arms, I wrap him in a blanket and hand him to Tituba. "It's a boy." I say excitedly, as the young slave looks down at her son. "Have youa name for him?" This causes her to sadden. "No ma'am. The fever is in the air, Miss Lizzie. I will name him at 10, when the sickness is sure to pass." I nod in understanding. The fever has claimed many lives in Louisiana, without a cure. I do not blame my friend for the fear of losing her child. "Until then, I shall call him, Little Gerard." She smiles at the baby in her arms, before holding him out to me. I take him in my arms, looking at her with curiosity. "I am tired, will you please watch over him as I sleep?" I smile and agree. She lays down and closes her eyes to rest. I sit down on the ground, next to her bed, and start singing to Little Gerard.

Constant as the stars above

Always know that you are loved

And my love shining in you

Will help you make your dreams come true

Will help your dreams come true

The lamb lies down and rests it's head

On it's mother's downy bed

Dolphin plays in the moonlight's glow

And butterfly dreams of a violet rose

Dreams of a violet rose

I'll cradle you in my arms tonight

As sun embraces the moonlight

The clouds will carry us off tonight

Our dreams will run deep like the sea

Our dreams will run deep like the sea

Constant as the stars above

Always know that you are loved

And my love shining in you

Will help you make your dreams come true

Will help your dreams come true.

As I look down at Little Gerard, Tituba's voice startles me. "Promise me something, Miss Lizzie?" Confusion fills me as I look at her. "Promise me, that if I should pass, that you would watch over my son. Take him as your own." All I felt was shock at her words, but then, I felt both honored and saddened by her request. "I promise you, Tituba, that Little Gerard will be treated as my own." She nods and falls asleep. I stand, and place Little Gerard next to his mother,before leaving the slave quarters and head inside my home, to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

1815

It's the day of my eighteenth birthday. I can hear the music and laughter downstairs from the extravagant party my father decided to throw to show me off to the town. My father always wants the best of everything, he is the mayor after all. Did he honestly think I didn't know he is trying to find me a suitor? When will he realize that I want to marry for love, not for money or just to marry? I look into my vanity mirror, as I put on my make-up, and stare at the woman staring back at me. They expect so much from me, then get disappointed when I'm not the young lady they want me to be. With a deep sigh, I made sure my hair and makeup was presentable. A cough sounded, making me turn my head to find my twin brother, Emil, walking into my room with his hands behind him, and a grin on his face. "Happy birthday, dearest sister!" I smile at him and stand. "And a happy birthday to you, dear brother!" We kissed each other's cheek. He brings his hands forward, revealing a small box wrapped in red, with a black bow on the top. My smile turns to a grin as I open the gift to find a golden, heart shaped locket. "Oh, Emmy! It's beautiful!" I exclaimed, using his childhood nickname. He takes it from me and opens it. Inside the locket was two pictures, on the left, our family portrait, on the right, is a picture of Tituba, and her son, my Little Gerard. "Thank you so much!" He smiles and unhooks it. "May I?" I turn around and face the mirror as Emil hooks it around my neck. He pats my shoulders proudly. I go to my closet and pull out Emil's present. "Here you are." He opens it revealing a suit jacket with his name sewn into the pocket. "Sister, it is wonderful! Thank you! I shall wear it tonight!" He puts it on and stares at himself in my mirror, making me giggle. He grins and looks at me. "Our party awaits, Lizzie. By the the way, there is a new family in town, quite wealthy from what I heard. They are the Mikaelsons, I believe. Three siblings. " I scoff at the information. "No doubt father has welcomed them, and their money, with open arms. Plus, I am certain that father will be more than tempted, to parade me around to catch the eye of one of them." This statement makes my brother chuckle. "This is why I admire you Lizzie. You speak your mind, no matter what anyone else thinks of you." He pauses, then sighs. "We must not keep father waiting. I'll be waiting for you out the door." He leaves and I take a deep breath before meeting him by the staircase. "Are you ready, sister?" I nod and place my arm in his, letting him lead me down the stairs. The announcer sees us and gets everyone's attention. Great. "Ladies and gentlemen, the birthday twins, Mr. Emil Gerard and Miss Elizabeth Gerard." We quickly plant smiles on our faces. Emil and I are standing by the staircase, enduring every birthday wish, and boring small talk. Suddenly, Emil nudges me and nods towards our parents, who are talking with whom I assume are the Mikaelsons. Father caught our eyes and he gestures us over. I whisper to my brother. "Oh dear, Emmy. It seems we are being requested!" He smirks at my tone. "Oh how delightful! Come, let us see whose ass our father has us kissing today!" We laugh with each other as we walk over. Our mother pulls us both into hugs. "Happy birthday my little blessings!" We roll our eyes in sync, but smile anyway. Father looks at us with a mischievous grin. "Elizabeth, Emil, meet the Mikaelsons." I observed the family in front of me as my father introduced them.There was a woman with a man on each side of her. My father pointed to the man on her left. "This Niklaus Mikaelson." Emil shook his hand and I did the same. He had ice blue eyes and long, blonde locks. By his posture, he seemed quite haughty and egotistical, he also had a dangerous glint in his eyes. Once I touched his hand I understood why. My father gestures to the woman next to him. She looked like her brother, with her long golden locks and blue eyes. "This is his sister, Rebekah Mikaelson." I smiled politely and shook her hand. "Nice to have another girl around, there are too many men!" We giggle together and she stops when she locks eyes with my brother. Amusement fills my eyes as Emil lifts Rebekah's hand and kisses it. "Bonjour, Rebekah. Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman." A blush creeps on her cheeks and they smile at each other. My eyes roll and I fake a gag, earning a chuckle to erupt from someone next to me. My brown eyes meet with ones darker than mine. He had dark locks, and a vibe of elegance and nobility. My brow raises at him. "Do I amuse you, Monsieur..." He smiles at my way of asking his name and takes my hand. "Elijah Mikaelson, Miss Elizabeth." He gently kisses the back of my hand, never breaking eye contact. "I found your gesture for your brother quite amusing. Fore, Niklaus and I have received the same gesture from our sister." I blush and let a soft giggle escape my lips. " Perhaps, Monsieur Elijah, brothers should not make a mockery of themselves in front of their sisters." He softly grins at my comment. "Perhaps, Mademoiselle Elizabeth, but I do recall my sister makes a mockery of herself as well. " This statement earned a grin from me. "Then, perhaps one should just not make a mockery in front of any siblings." He nods. "Agreed." Even though I can relate to these Mikaelsons, they must know that I am not a force to reckon with. "So, father, how much are they paying you to keep their secret?" The siblings looked at me shocked, and my father looked annoyed. "Must you say something now, Elizabeth? This is a party and not a time for business." With a huff i crossed my arms. "I will not stay quiet about you letting vampires into our town. You know full and well what happened the last time Vampires were in New Orleans." I say quietly through grit teeth. I could tell he was angry by the red on his face. "Enough! Hold your tongue Elizabeth, or i will put you in your place." He warns with a low growl. Niklaus chuckles. "Yes, Elizabeth, listen to your daddy. I do hope you will not be a problem. I would hate to kill such a beautiful creature." My laughter fills the air. "I am not afraid of you, leech! I assure you, Mon Amie, I am more than what I seem." Suddenly, Niklaus holds his head in pain, kneeling to the ground. He lets out a low growl. "A witch, how bloody brilliant!" His siblings chuckle at his pain, knowing not to interfere. I release him from my power and he gasps with relief. "My father may turn his cheek for gold, but I turn my cheek as long as you can prove your peace. Control yourself, and we can be good friends." I hold out my hand to him and he looks at me conflicted before taking my hand and being pulled up. "I am a woman words, Monsieur Niklaus. Give me your word that you will stay out of trouble." He Huff's making me smirk. "I'd hate to kill such a beautiful creature." This earned a grin from him. Elijah steps in. "I am a man of words, Miss Elizabeth. I give you my word, my siblings and I will be of no trouble." I look at him skeptically, but nod in agreement. We hear a clicking sound from tapping a glass, and faced my father, who stood in the middle of the room. "Now is time for the traditional waltz! Come, my dear let us dance!" He holds out his hand to my mother, who takes it and is lead to the ballroom. Emil leads Rebekah after our parents, and Niklaus is willingly dragged by a woman with them, leaving Elijah and I behind. He looks to me and holds his hand out to me. "Dance with me, Mademoiselle?" I look and him cautiously and he sighs." Do you trust me?" I scoff and raise a brow. "Most witches say vampires are not to be trusted." I place my hand in his making him look at me confused. "I'm not most witches, Monsieur." We smile at each other and he leads me into the ballroom. A soft melody plays and Elijah places one hand on my waist, the other in mine. We waltz to the music, our eyes never leaving the other's. What is this man doing to me? I just met him, not only that, he is also a vampire. A witch's enemy. But his eyes, oh how deeply brown they are. His smile is exquisite... Stop it Lizzie! You can't fall for a vampire! But, yet, my heart has seemed to rule over my head. As I danced with him, I am so far away into the clouds, it's as if we are flying.

I am in deep trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

1819

For the last four years, the Mikaelsons and I have grown close. Especially, Elijah and I. We are similar souls caught in the midst of family. I have found myself to have fallen for the man. Will I tell him? Absolutely Not! Though, he has shown bits and pieces of his attraction to me, the fear of rejection and heart break burns like a flame that refuses to cease. The love I feel, is like the stories my mother used to tell me as a child. Fairytales about true love and happily ever after. Unfortunately, the reality is you won't find a perfect love. You will fight, there will be jealousy, but at the end of the day, lying in their arms, that is when you know it is real. My thoughts are broken by a slave running in. "Miss Elizabeth, it's Tituba!" I did not wait for an explanation, I ran as fast as I could to the slave quarters. Weak Tituba laid on her bed, death at her door. Small arms wrapped around my waist and tears began to soak my dress. Nine years ago Tituba gave birth to a son, my father's son. Though he tried to hide it, I knew he was the boy's father. Against my father's wishes, I helped raise him and called him Little Gerard. He calls me Mama Lizzie, for I'm more like a mother, than a sister. I look down as he looks up at me. "People say Mama leaving. Where is she going?" I kneel down to his level. "Little Gerard, do you remember last year when your grandmother went to heaven?" He nods, wiping the snot from his little nose. "Your momma is going to live with her now." He looks to his mother and hugs her tightly. "I don't want you to go!" With a soft voice, she replies and holds her son as tight as she can. "I'm sorry baby, but it's my time, but we will see each other again. I love you so much. I need you to be strong and be good for Mama Lizzie, you hear?" He nods and she kisses his cheek, he then leaves the room. I look at my best friend, tears rolling down my cheeks as I take her hand in mine. "So, this is it?" She smiles weakly. "I'm afraid so." My hand tightens. "What am I to do without you, Tituba? You are my best friend." Tears pour from my eyes and my fragile friend holds me in her arms and soothes me. "You are a strong young woman, Lizzie Gerard! You are going to be just fine. I will always be with you in your heart. You are like my sister and nothing will ever take that away." I sit up and wipe my tears. She was right, everything will be okay, I will make the best of it. For her. She sighs sadly. "Promise me you will take care of him." I nod and gently kiss her forehead. "I promise you, he is like my own. Be at peace, mon ami. Heaven awaits!" Then, she was gone. I went inside to the piano room, my heart breaking to pieces. Music is the only joy I have in the time of grief. I ran my hand over the keys, then sat upon the bench. A melody plays from my fingers, a sad song leaving my lips.

As my heart poured, I was unaware of a brown eyed Original watching me with sympathy. Tears dropped onto the keys as I played the last bar. He sits next to me on the empty space of the bench and places a hand gently on my cheek, making me look at him. He wipes my tears away and stood up, holding out his hand. "Come." Without question, I placed my hand in his, letting him guide me out the door and into town. He spent the day with me. distracting me from my grief and making me laugh when I wanted to cry. It was times like this when I believed he returned my feelings and he was going to act upon it. That was until he laid eyes on the new witch of New Orleans, Celeste Dubois. Word in town was she just sailed here from France, some say she was sent for protection, others say she was exiled. They started exchanging flirtatious gazes and smiles. Finally, I, nor my heart, could take it any longer! Though I love him deeply, he has made it clear he wants another. It broke my heart, but as his friend, what else was I to do? "Would you stop making fancy eyes at her and just go to her already?" He looks at me a little shocked and embarrassed. "I do not know what you mean." I scoff and cross my arms, raising a brow. "Oh please! You have not taken your eyes off that girl since she showed up in your view. Now, go on before I drag you there." He looks to her, then back to me. "I will be fine on my own." He began to protest, but I just put my hand up and pointed to the stupid broad and silently demanded he go. Elijah took my hand in both of his and kissed it quickly before leaving my side. Once he was far enough, the tears pricked my eyes and I walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

1820

Ugh! Another party for the Mikaelsons! 5 years it has been, 5 years and yet my father wishes to still please them! At the party, I was speaking with Rebecca and Niklaus, Elijah was up Celeste Coincé son propre cul's ass somewhere, and Emil was talking with Mother and Father. My twin came up to us and kissed Rebekah's cheek before looking to me. " Lizzie, our father wishes for us perform for the party." An annoyed expression fills my face and I look towards my father, who was already glaring at me. With a defeated sigh, I follow my brother to the piano. "May I have your attention please?" My father booms, causing silence. "Ladies and gentlemen, my children have agreed to perform for you tonight. Here is my son Emil, and my daughter Elizabeth." The crowd cheered and Emil settled into the piano before addressing the audience. "This is a song our parents wrote when they first married." Mother smiled at Father as he held her close. I smile at my twin and face the crowd as the melody played.

As I sang, I found myself getting lost in deep, brown eyes. For a moment, it was as if he understood what I was saying through the lyrics, but I know it was all in my imagination. He loves Celeste, end of story. The song ended and applause broke out. A fake smile passes my lips and I excused myself, a bad feeling waving through me. Emil's voice is heard behind me "Lizzy are you alright?" I turned to him and hug him tight. He chuckled nervously as he held me tighter. "Lizzie, you're starting to worry me." He pulls away, a frown filling his face, as he sees the panic and tears in my eyes. "Elizabeth tell me what's wrong." Suddenly, a vision of Emil on the ground, motionless, appears in my head. I look at my dearest twin brother. "Emmy, something bad is going to happen, I can feel it! Promise me you'll be careful Emil! I don't know what I would do if I lost you!" I exclaimed, shaking in fear. He pulled me closer trying to calm me. "Be at peace, dearest sister! Everything will be okay. I love you Lizzy, and I won't let anything happen to you." I smiled sadly. "And I love you, Emmy." He gave me one last squeeze, then looks at me. "I'm going to find Rebecca, and you should go enjoy the party." My eyes roll playfully, and I place my arm into Emil's, letting him guide me inside. As we walked in, I see Niklaus take off with two lady guests from the state over. I shake my head in disapproval, but leave it alone. Emil kisses Rebekah, and I fake a gag, earning an a giggle from her and an eye roll from my brother, causing me to smirk. "I am going to roam around the room before I fall ill at the sight of you both!" I giggle and run off leaving them behind. After socializing a bit, Rebecca cries fill the air, and my mother's scream sounds through the house. I made my way to my mother, the sight before me stopped me in my tracks. Suddenly, time stopped, and only a sorrowful scream echoed in the room. This scream came from my own lips. "Emil?" I kneel down and shake him. "Emil awaken!" No answer. As silence filled the room, and there was no reply, I became desperate and I ran my shaking hand on his cold cheek. I could feel Rebekah and Elijah behind me. "Emmy?...Emmy please open your eyes and look at me!" Finally, it hit and I broke. "No," was all that passed my lips as I wept over my twin. Elijah wrapped his arms around me and took me away to another room. Elijah explained that Emil was trying to show off to Rebekah by hanging off the rail. He slipped and no one could catch him in time. That sounds like Emil to do something so stupid! Once my brother's body passed me and Mother handed me his jacket, I broke out of Elijah's arms and run upstairs to my room, ignoring my name being called, and slammed the door behind me. I sat down on my bed, and look at the jacket in my hands, the very same one I got Emil on our birthday. My heart ached as I gripped the fabric, holding it tightly to my chest as I looked at the picture of him in my locket. "Damn you Emil! I'm your little sister! I taunt you, and I tease you, and i make your life miserable, but you love me anyway! You're everything that I ever wanted to be! I'm jealous of how smart you are, how kind, and how nice. Please don't leave me here!" Without looking towards the door, I sense his presence and spoken almost a whisper. "Emile and I have been inseparable since birth. My mother would tell us that we would cry when the other one was not in the room with us as infants. It was as if we could sense the other not there. As we grow older, we got even closer. Emil always was getting in trouble for trying to defend my honor. He was my best friend, my brother, my twin, and now? Now, he's gone." I look at Elijah, pain and guilt was swirling in his eyes as he looks into mine. "No more will I hear the banging of my door and his laughter, as he's trying to wake me up in the morning. No more will I hear him taunting and teasing me. No more will I get to see that smile that I know and love! No more will I hear "Lizzie" coming from his voice. No more! He is no more!" At this point, Elijah grabs me and holds me tightly. "I don't know how to do this! Please help me." He holds me tighter and strokes my hair and replies. "I will always protect you." The next day, I walked arm in arm with my mother behind Emil's casket. The pain filling in my chest was indescribable. Suddenly, the sound of a whip and a familiar scream filled the air and I broke away from my mother to run to the noise. Little Gerard was on the ground shielding himself from the slave driver. In that moment, rage fills me and I stand in front of him, facing the man with the whip. "You will not harm him again or else!" The man chuckles darkly. "Get out of my way bitch, or I'll get you too!" I raise a challenging brow. "You would dare strike the Governor's daughter on the day of his son's funeral?" He growls and then a sharp sting fills my face, and I fall to my knees. Little Gerard picks up an apple and throws it at the man, making him angrier. He was about to strike again, but he suddenly stops. I look up to see the man dead and Niklaus standing there. I look at Little Gerard. "Why did you do that? He could have killed you!" He looks me in the eyes and said something I'll never forget. "He hurt my momma." I held him tight, then Niklaus's voice rang behind us. "What is your name?" Little Gerard looks at me and I nod in approval. "Don't got one. Momma wasn't gonna name me til I was 10 to make sure the fever didn't take me. It took her instead." Niklaus kneels down to his level. "You're a survivor, and survivors need names. How about Marcellus?" I smile widely and stand, Little Gerard just looked at Niklaus. "Marcellus?" Niklaus smiles a bit and explains as he gets up and holds his hand out to him. "It comes from Mars, the god of war, and it means 'Little Warrior'." Little Gerard looks back to me, and I nod encouragingly. He, then, takes Niklaus's hand and proclaimed himself Marcellus.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Since the day Little Gerard, or Marcellus, was adopted into the Mikaelson family, I have visited every day to help Elijah give him a proper education. After each lesson, Elijah and I spend the day together, that is, until Celeste comes in and takes him away. The jealousy still rages in the pit of my stomach. Sometimes, I get the hope that he would see me the way he sees her. No such luck. Ugh, and the mixed signals are riding me mad. The certain look he would give when we stared into each other's eyes, and how he would gently press into my back as he watches over my shoulder at Marcellus's work, making me smell his sweet peppermint scent. Stop it Elizabeth! Marcellus is you're main focus right now. So, deciding to stand up to my father for Marcellus's behalf, I had Niklaus and Marcellus join me to my home. As I walked in, I asked one of the maids if father was in in the dining room having his afternoon tea. She nodded and replied before returning to her duties. I lead them to the room, and surely enough, there he was at the table, sipping his tea and reading the paper. "Father, there are some important matters that need to be discussed." At the sound of my voice he looks up, then smirks when he sees Marcellus and Niklaus close behind me. Well, I see you've come to return some stolen property!" Niklaus smirks back. " On the contrary! I've decided the boys shall remain with me." Father chuckles in amusement. " Unfortunately, he is not for sale." Niklaus's smirk falls in to a serious a menacing frown and walks closer to him. Marcellus stands in front of me, my hands protectively on his shoulders. " Well, I do not wish to buy him." Father's face turns red with anger and I jump in." Please Father! Grant him his freedom! He already lost his mother, the least you can do is not make him suffer under the hands of his own father!" If there's anything I've learned from my father, it's to know when he is over his limit. That time is now. He stands , glaring at me. "Bite your tongue, Elizabeth! I've had quite enough of your interference! Learn to know when to speak and when to not! You're such a disappointment compared to Emil!" His words hit my heart like a dagger at the sound my brother's name. "Now, he is my slave! So, if I say no?" He questions Niklaus, now ignoring my presence. Niklaus looks to me and Marcellus, then puts my father in a chokehold. "You seem to have misinterpreted the matter is up for debate!" After a moment, Father gave in. "Fine, take him! He isn't worth a damn to me anyway!" They walk out, then I begin to follow, when my father grabbed my wrist. Elizabeth Margaret Girard you were forbidden to go near that boy again any other magazines I snapped my wrist back from him no father I refuse to listen Michelle this is my brother in the mikaelsons are my friends!" He towers over me. "You will listen or I'll-" I scoff. "You'll what? Beat me like you do my little brother?" Suddenly I'm on the floor, a sharp sting filling my cheek, and blood running down my nose. "You want to be with that little nigga, you go and pack your shit and get the hell off my property! Emil wouldn't dare to defy me! It should have been you dead, not my son!" Tears threatened to fall. "He was my brother, don't you remember?! I'm your daughter!" He picks me up and shoves me towards the front door where the boys are waiting and into Niklaus's arms. "Not anymore! I've had enough of your disgrace!" My mother rushes into the room and assess the situation. "Russell, what is the meaning of this?!" She comes to me, looking at my face. "If she wants to be a nigga lover, than she's no daughter of mine!" Mother looks at Father seething. "She is all we have left Russell! How can you just treat her like this?" He grabbed her arm, tearing her from me. "You remember your place woman, or I'll put you in it!" He looks to me. "Get out of here! Send someone for your things, I don't want to see your face!" Both my mother and I are crying hysterically as Niklaus took my hand and guided me gently out the door. By the time we reach the end of the estate, my tears and blood dried to my face. Marcellus was holding my hand comforting me, and I sent him a sad smile. Nicklaus stopped behind us, finally understanding. "So, he is also your father." He asked, knowing the answer, but wanting Marcellus to confirm it. He does with the nod, and I tense up. Niklaus comes to us and places a hand on Marcellus's shoulder. "You know, my father hated me too. The truth is, family can be more than just those with whom we share blood. We can choose." He spoke to Marcellus, but by the way he glanced at me, I knew he meant it for me too. "Come along, it's time to take the new Mikaelsons home!" He says with a grin, making me smile and squeeze Marcellus's hand. We left the estate, and for once in my life, I finally felt free.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Living with the Mikaelsons had it's ups and downs. Niklaus and I get along well, though we don't see eye to eye sometimes. I have also been spending most of my time with Marcellus, educating him, and teaching him how to play piano. Elijah helps me, when he is not playing around with Celesté Dubitch. Ugh! She makes me so...She annoys me to no end! Always taking Elijah when we are trying to have a pleasant conversation, or when he has plans with Marcellus and I. Now, it's one thing to take him from me, but he is hurting Marcellus as well. Even though Elijah is my closest friend, him leaving us behind for HER has put a strain on our friendship. When I confronted him of it, he has apologized, and seemed guilty at the time, but he constantly does it over and over again. Just like today, Elijah is missing when he is supposed to be helping me teach Marcellus how to play basic pieces on the piano. I have been sitting here on the piano bench, next to Marcellus, teaching him the basics, and where is Elijah? Not here! Marcellus sighs when he hits the same wrong key for the fifth time in a row. "I can't do it, Mama Lizzie! Where is Elijah? I thought he was helping us today?" Sighing, I wrap my arm around him. "Little Gerard, you can do anything you set your mind to! As for Elijah, I have a feeling where is whereabouts are, so keep practicing, I'll look for the irksome man!" I kiss his forehead and leave the room, heading up the stairs, towards giggling I hear. I stop near the bathroom door, next to Elijah's room, when I hear voices on the other side. I hear Celesté and I grit my teeth in frustration. "Assistance, please good sir?" She says to, whom I believe is the fool I search for, Elijah. "No, I'm much happier taking in such a wondrous view. It's perfection." Rolling my eyes, I listen more, when suddenly, Celesté mentioned Niklaus. "Your brother is, again, up to no good. He's challenging the gentry to duels, as though they have any chance of a fair fight." I shake my head at Niklaus's idiocy. Elijah sighs. "I do grow weary of sacrificing my joy to temper my brother's mischief. Surely, you can cast one of your powerful spells to put him in his place?" Anger seeths in me. Does he forget that I am one of the most powerful witches in New Orleans? She scoffs with a little giggle at the end. "It would take a hundred witches to put him in his place!" Ha! I could do that by myself! "Besides, he only ever listens to you." So not so! Niklaus listens to me, more than he listens to Elijah! By his next words, I imagine that smirk on his face, making me want to slap it off. "Yes, he certainly needs a little discipline. Spanking of some kind is in order. I think I shall need some rehearsal. Come." With that, I left. I arrive back to Marcellus and we continue with our lesson, alone. Elijah comes down the stairs half an hour later, interrupting us, to speak to me. "Elizabeth, a word please?" Not looking at him, I continue my lesson as I answer. "Elijah, anything you wish to discuss with me, can be said with Little Gerard present, or not at all." I could feel the confusion and irritation radiating off of him.A sigh is heard before he speaks."It's Niklaus. He has been dueling with the gentry men. You know as well as I, that it is an unfair duel." I scoff. "And what, pray tell, do you wish me to do about YOUR brother?" He comes into my vision, placing a hand on the piano. "He gives you his highest respect, and he is also your friend. I need you to help me talk sense into him. If the body count continues to rise, Father is sure to find us." Knowing their past, I considered going, but I was hesitant, and he could sense it. "Please, Elizabeth. If you truly care for my family at all...For me. For Marcellus, you will help me stop Niklaus's actions." That struck a nerve. How dare he use my emotions to manipulate me into helping him! I banged my hands against the piano keys in anger, startling Marcellus. Quickly, I stand up and face Elijah, anger clearly on my face. "DO NOT use my emotions to try and manipulate me into your plans Elijah Mikaelson!" My fist clinch, and his eyes widen, realizing his mistake. "Elizabeth, I-" "You question my love for this family? I was shunned from my home because of standing by this family!" "Elizabeth, please-" "You question my love for you? I stood by you since you arrived to New Orleans!" "I know, I-" "You DARE to question my love for Marcellus? The one to which I claim as my son? MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD? When yet, while you were supposed to be helping him in his studies, I was here giving him his lesson, whilst you were off messing around with Celeste Dubois, ignoring your promises to Marcellus of helping educate him, once again!" The venom of my words make his eyes fill with guilt and shame. "Elizabeth, I did not mean-" I use my powers to throw him towards the front door, slamming him against the wall. Holding him there, I cause him a migraine, making him cry out in pain. "You question my love and loyalty to this family?" A scoff leaves me and a deep growl forms. "Where is yours?" I release him. He falls, breathing heavily from the relief of pain. "You wish to keep your brother in line? Go fix it yourself, I have my own duties and promises I intend to keep." I leave him there, returning to Marcellus. Once I heard the front door open and close, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "My apologies, Little Gerard. I wish you did not have to witness that part of myself." Surprisingly, he hugs me tight, and I hold him close to me. Wanting to lighten the mood, I get an idea. "Are you hungry?" Marcellus nods. "Would you like to make some cookies?" He grins widely. "Yes! Very much so!" With a grin, I guide him to the kitchen. When we were done, the kitchen was a mess, and Marcellus and I were covered head to toe in flour. We were sitting at the table eating milk and cookies, when Niklaus walks in. He looks at the messy room, then to us, covered in flour, amusement filling his eyes. I wave awkwardly, pick up the cookie plate, lift it up to Niklaus, and speaks with my mouth full. "Cookie?" He laughs and takes one, patting Marcellus on the back proudly. Suddenly, Elijah's devastated screams fill the air. I quickly stand, but Niklaus gently pushed me back down onto my seat. "Niklaus, what is going on?" He sighs, running a hand through his gold, curly locks. "To cover my tracks, I made the people believe that witches, except you, were using my victims for blood sacrifice. They went on a witch hunt, and I'm guessing that they have gotten to Celesté." I gasp in shock, holding my hand to my mouth. "I did not here them, I would have stopped them if I had!" He places a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I know, Lizzie, I know." With a heavy heart, I let Elijah mourn in peace, and continued my day. Even though I feel sorry that Elijah lost his beloved, but that does not change the way he acted, and the words that were said. For once, I can't just let it go.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

1821

Sleep is a blessing to which I am denied. It seems as if my mind mocks me with the past. When Emil passed away, I had constant nightmares. For a while, they went away. My last dream was almost a year ago, but tonight, they once again haunt my dreams. Also, it's been months since I have spoken to Elijah. He has apologized and begged for my forgiveness, but I just cannot forgive him this time. Making my way to the kitchen for a glass of water, I pass by Marcellus's room. The sound of soft cries stop me in my tracks. I open the door and find him thrashing about in his bed. Nightmares of Father again... Sitting next to him upon the bed, I gently touch his arm, startling him awake. When his eyes met mine, he quickly leapt into my arms, holding onto me for dear life. "Come now, Marcellus. Father again?" He nods and I sigh. You see, since the day we both left my parents' house, Marcellus has had nightmares of the evil we call Father. I lift his chin and wipe his tears. "Little Gerard, place your hand over your heart. What do you feel?" He places his hand on his chest and focuses. "M-my h-heartbeat?" I smile softly and place my hand on his. "As long as your heart beats, I will be with you. No matter where you go, or what you do, no matter what the future brings, I will be right in there. Now, dry your eyes, I'm not going anywhere, any time soon." He wipes his eyes. "Promise?" I smile and kiss his forehead. "I promise." Accepting this answer he lays down and I tuck him in, then head towards the door. "Mama Lizzie?" I turn around. "Will you sing to me?" Sitting beside him, I hold his hand, and sing the lullaby I sang to him as a baby.

He soon fell asleep and I kissed his head once more. "Good night, Little Gerard." I softly close his door, only to come face to face with the one and only, Elijah Mikaelson. I jump in shock, placing my hand on my heart. "My goodness, Elijah! It is impolite to sneak up on a lady, especially when I'm already timorous!" He smiled that crooked grin that I have grown to love and hate. "My apologies, Miss Elizabeth, but one could not help but to stop at the enchanting sound by which passes through your lips." And there it is. Elijah Mikaelson has been trying to no end to win me over the last couple of months. Believe me, I love him, but because of what happened between us, and the way he hurt Marcellus, he cannot have me unless he does right by Marcellus first. "If one were not to have known you, Elijah Mikaelson, one would say you are trying to woo me." I say with a playful smirk. With a serious expression, he says. "And what if I am?" My playfulness falls and I frown. "Then, I would say your advances are noticed, but they are in vain. Between ones, such as you and I, could never be." I walk away to the kitchen. As I obtain a glass of water, I hear him behind me. "Tell me the reason behind our inferior discernment. If you are still indignant at my actions months before, I have already expressed how rueful I am. I'm trying to show you my honesty, please." He places a hand on my shoulder and a sigh escaped my lips. I compose myself before I turn to face him. Believe me when I say to you, Elijah, that I have been thinking of moments such as this since the day we met, but in a situation such as ours, they are only dreams. You make claims of love, but to love me, you must love the boy who takes the most space in my heart." I step close to him and place my hand gently on his cheek, running my thumb over it. "Do right by Marcellus. Actually keep your promises to him. He looks up to you." Placing both of my hands on either side of his face, I lean so that my lips are hovering over his as he places his hands on mine. "Only then, my sweet Elijah, will I give in to this love to which we both desire." I place a gentle kiss on the corner of his lips, then go my separate way, into my bedroom, leaving him to think of my words.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Since we have spoken in the kitchen, it seem that he had taken my advise. He has been more attentive towards Marcellus, taking over my lessons and mentoring him. He makes Marcellus feel worth something. At the moment, I am watching Marcellus try to learn a song on the piano, Elijah standing next to him. A frustrating sigh sounds from him as he hits the wrong note, for the fifth time. "I can't do it!" I begin to giggle as Elijah looks amused. "Now, you said the same thing about your reading, and now, you devour everything from sonnets to scriptures. So, devote yourself to your music, and soon you shall be Johann Sebastian Bach." Marcellus looks up at him. "But, I want to play like you." A proud grin spreads on my and Elijah's face. Suddenly, someone claps and we turn to the doorway to find, a very drunk, Niklaus. Oh, brother. He smirks mockingly. "Well, isn't this nice? My older brother and my ward, getting along like two peas in a pod." I look at him disappointedly and touch Marcellus's shoulder, getting his attention. "Little Gerard, we shall continue this another time." Elijah nods in agreement. "Why don't you resume Hamlet? Act one, scene three today. Off you go!" As Marcellus leaves, Niklaus drunkly waves at him then joins us. I cross my arms and roll my eyes at him. "Congratulations Nicky, you've been drinking." He shrugs in disregard. "Only to remedy the lifeless monotony that has overcome this household. You know, Rebekah's still pouting over the governor's son." Elijah's eyes widen and he is quick to stop Niklaus from talking. "Brother, do not discuss such things in front of Elizabeth!" Niklaus's eyes lock with mine and they widen in realization and fill with guilt then he quickly changes the subject. That was odd. Why would he be guilty about my brother's death? Oh well, maybe he just feels bad for me. My attention is brought back as Niklaus heads to the drink rack. "You monopolize young Marcellus with schooling." He pours himself a drink. "He and I used to have such fun. If only there was someone with whom I can share a bit of roguery." Elijah and I start to leave when Niklaus chuckles. "Oh, yes! That's right. There is!" He pulls out a dagger and my eyes widen. "Nicky, what did you do?" Elijah was stunned. "You didn't!" Niklaus shrugs and lets out a maniacal laugh, making us run down the stairs, him not far behind. We race down to the courtyard to see, nonother than, Kol Mikaelson, feeding on the last servant. Kol smirks at his brothers, and clears his throat. "Bravo! That was delectable. But make no mistake, Nik- I'm still cross that you daggered me, but as apologies go, it's a start. He looks at me. "Ah, you must be another snack!" He starts to speed at me, and I give him a supernatural headache, making him go to his knees in pain. "Make no mistake leech - I am your worse nightmare! Come at me or my Little Gerard in this way again, I will make you feel pain that even Lucifer himself cannot stand! Do we have an understanding?" He growls. "Go to Hell!" I maximize the pain, causing him to scream. " I vacation there, now, do we have an understanding, Kol Mikaelson?" He screams out, then finally nods. "Yes! Okay! We have a bloody understanding!" I smirk and let him go. "Excellent!" Kol breathes heavily while kneeling and looks at me. "You must be Elizabeth. Nik warned me about you, but I didn't take him seriously." Surprising Kol, I hold out my hand. "Next time, hede his warning." He nods and takes my hand and I help him up. Taking his sleeve, I drag him towards the bathroom. "Now, come along. You are filthy and are in desperate need of clothes from this century." He sighs as he rolls his eyes. "Yes, Mother!" His brothers watch in amusement as he lets me drag him off, holding clothes that Niklaus had brought as I was threatening Kol. I took him to the room close to where we were so I could still hear. By his voice, I knew Elijah was angry. "So, this is your idea of fun?" Even not being able to see him, you knew Niklaus Mikaelson had a smirk on his face. "Well, you and Marcellus have grown thick as thieves...why should I be alone?" This made me roll my eyes, making Kol smirk. "My brother is quite the impetuous one, is he not?" Scoffing, I hand him the clothes and turn around."Probably where you get it from! You vampires are so impulsive, gives one whiplash trying to keep up. It's like dealing with children." I earned a chuckle from the youngest Mikaelson brother. "I can see why my family is so fond of you. You're so outspoken, not afraid of Nik and I, even though we are the most dangerous... Bloody hell! How do you work these clothes?!" Giggling, I turn around and help him fix the clothes properly. His eyes bore into me curiously, and I meet his gaze. "What?" "Why are you so kind to us? Vampires and witches are naturally enemies, yet here you are, helping us. Why?" I continue to fix his clothes, smiling a bit. "Not everyone is as evil as they seem. Not even you Kol." He sighs. " I hope you still feel that way when I do something impulsive." I finish fixing his clothes and I place my hands on his shoulders. "I might be angry for a while, but forgiveness can be earned. Remember that." With that, I left him and went to make dinner. Kol murdered all of our servants, so I will have to cook tonight, but he is definitely doing the dishes all by himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

1822

Marcellus and I were in town one night, when I sensed something was wrong. Suddenly, screams filled the air, and I grabbed Marcellus's hand as I bolted towards the sound. What we found made my eyes burn with disappointment and fury. I raise my hand causing both disappointments to fall to the ground clutching their heads in pain. "Niklaus and Lol Mikaelson! Ce qui dans I'enfer que vous pensiez?!" (What the Hell were you thinking?!) Blood stained their clothes and dripped from their lips as the,now, silent tenet building. Their shame and fear filled eyes look into my death glare, begging for mercy. "I have warned you both of your impulses!" The pain maxed making them scream. Finally, I let my hand fall and cross my arms. They heal quickly and they try to speak at the same time. "Elizabeth, I'm so-" I cut them off by pointing my finger towards the compound. I look away not being able to look at them anymore. "Go home! Leave my presence, your faces no longer appeal to me at this moment in time!" They sped off after that, leaving Marcellus and I to face the horror in front of us beyond the tenet doors. When we returned to the compound, Elijah met us outside. He smiled as he began to approach us, but it faded when he seen my face. "Elizabeth, what is wrong?" Shaking my head, I look to Marcellus. "Little Gerard, go on up to your room or out to the garden but stay away from the livingroom, alright?" He nods and runs off. Elijah looked at me confused. "What is going on?" My fist clinch."Do you know of your brothers' activities today?" He shakes his head, which made me scoff a laugh. "I heard screaming coming from a tenent down the road. When Marcellus and I arrived to it, it was silent and out comes Niklaus and Kol, covered head to toe in blood." I didn't have to say another word, Elijah sped off to the town to examine what his siblings have done. When he comes back, he is enraged and he storms into the compound headed to the living room. I follow behind just as angry. "Forty-six. An entire tenement. FORTY-SIX bodies drained!" Shouted Elijah to his brothers casually playing chess. Kol looked at him in disbelief. "Nonsense!" He pauses for a moment. "It was at least sixty!" Then, he smirks remembering a small detail. "Ah! They neglected to check the attic." Niklaus chuckled as Kol looks confused. "Why do people always run to the attic? I mean, it makes no sense!" This annoys the both of us, Elijah the most. "It is difficult enough to keep our presence in the city a secret without the two of you doing absolutely everything in your power to draw attention to us." Niklaus scoffs. "I'm surprised you have the time to concern yourself with us, given the hours you spend dotting on Marcellus, and trying to earn Elizabeth's affections." Frustration and annoyance fills me. "Is that what all this is about? You envy Elijah's bond with Marcellus and I? Niklaus you forget that it was you to bring us into this home. At this point, Marcellus is no longer safe and I can not allow him and I to remain here." Niklaus's eyes widen. "You would punish the boy for Kim's antics, I would just as soon put him in a box!" Kol looks at is offended. "You'd choose that little whelp, over your own family?" A growl sounds from my throat and I step toward him with my eyes narrowed. "Watch your tongue, Kol Mikaelson! That is MY blood of which you speak!" Kol steps forward. "And Elijah and Niklaus are mine." Niklaus steps in between us, facing Kol. "That little whelp is our family." He turns to me. "You and Marcellus stays."

~time lapse~

It's been a few weeks since the incident with Kol. Niklaus was off kissing the Mayor's (my father's) behind. Rebecca was in town doing what she does best, and Elijah was inside doing Marcellus's lesson. I was reading a wonderful novel by Jane Austen, when a shadow suddenly blocked the sunlight. I looked up to find, none other than Elijah Mikaelson. I shade my eyes with my hand and look up to the noble Mikaelson. "May I know the reason to which are blocking my sunlight, Monsieur Mikaelson?" His crooked smirk forms on his lips making my heart beat just a bit faster than normal. "Yes, I am finished with Marcellus's lesson and thought I could learn something from you?" My brow raises in amusement and stand. "Oh? Well, lesson number one is to never block the sunlight on a person who is reading." He smiles sheepishly. "Forgive me, Elizabeth. Although, that is not what I wished to learn from you." He steps close making my back lay upon the tree bark. My breath hitches, and I smile nervously as I look into those gorgeous brown eyes. "O-oh? Then, what are you trying to learn, Elijah?" He leans close our noses an inch apart. "I have done what you asked of me, Elizabeth Gerard. Now, I must ask, why you insist on continuing to run away from my affections?" My body freezes like ice as he gets closer, our noses touching. For a moment I thought he was going to kiss me. I wish he would. I clear my throat. "That, is a broad question that I am unable to answer. Nevertheless, Elijah Mikaelson, what you say is true. You have grown a bond with Little Gerard." My hand makes its way to his cheek and gently strokes it. His eyes close for a moment. "Sweetest Elijah, I will grant to you what you seek. I love you." His eyes open and a smile fills his face before his lips landed upon mine. His lips, soft as a feather, as they graze on mine. Pulling away, he steps back and holds out his hand. "Come. Take a walk with me?" He walked me into the garden. I felt as if we were gliding instead of walking, because he makes me feel as if we are floating on clouds.

~hours later~

As dusk arrived, Elijah and I returned to the compound from our rendezvous. As we step inside, Kol is sitting with Marcel, in what seems to be a presumably compelled group of men acting out Hamlet. Seeing no harm at first, Elijah and I just passed and went to the kitchen. We didn't worry until we heard Marcellus's pleas. "Please, let me go! Mr. Kol, I don't -I don't like this." Kol scoffs at him. "Don't be absurd! Shakespeare should be experienced in the flesh! In truth, these aren't the finest actors, but we are in the colonies. Now, where were we?" Two voices emerge, both sounding petrified. "In venom to thy work!" The sound of a body hits the floor making Marcellus gasp in shock. Then, the next voice sounds. "Exchange forgiveness with me, noble harlot -" Suddenly, Kol's voice booms out. "No! How many times must I tell you? It's Hamlet, not harlot!" A sickening sound is heard, indicating that Kol snapped the actor's neck. "Sometimes, I don't know why I bother." At that, Elijah and I rush into the courtyard. My eyes widen as I see the blood on Marcellus's face. I hold him close to me as Elijah looks to his brother. "What have you done?" Kol just shrugs "I was just introducing Marcellus to the theater. I thought you'd be pleased?" Niklaus suddenly enters the courtyard and checks on Marcellus, as Elijah deals with Kol. "Is there no limit to your violent imagination, brother?" Kol looks annoyed. "If the lad is going to be a vampire, he'll have to learn somehow, won't he? Come, I've already fed him my blood. All you have to do is snuff him, and voila. One of us. Well, that's what you want, isn't it?" My gasps fly out of my mouth at those words, making me hold Little Gerard tighter. Elijah grabs Kol in a choke -hold and shoves him backwards, where Klaus grabs Kol's arms. Niklaus looks at Elijah. "Let him go, Elijah." Elijah reluctantly lets him go and Kol smirks. "Thank you, Nik. At least someone knows the meaning of family." Niklaus growls and turns Kol to face him. "I told you before, he is family. Niklaus, then, daggers Kol while Elijah holds him down. After Kol is placed back in his coffin I tell Marcellus to begin packing, causing alarm in the Mikaelson men. "It is no longer safe here. I will not keep him in a place where he could lose his life from your mess." Niklaus argues. "Kol has been daggered, the danger is gone!" This brings a scoff out of me. "oh, you mean the same Kol YOU undaggered in the first place? If you would have been more responsible, Niklaus, we wouldn't be in this predicament!" He backs down, knowing I'm right. Suddenly, Niklaus pulls me to look at him. At first, I was frightened, but then I seen the vulnerability in his eyes. "Please, stay, I will try harder to be responsible. Just please, Elizabeth." My eyes widen. The Niklaus Mikaelson, groveling at my feet. With a deep sigh, I nod making him relax in relief. "Make no mistake, Niklaus. One more out burst such as this and I will take Little Gerard away from here. Do I make myself clear?" He nods and speeds out to tell Marcellus I assume. Elijah grabs my hands. "I thought I was about to lose you." I sigh. " You were. Family comes first Elijah, you are the same way with your family, do not assume I wouldn't do the same for mine." With that I left to make dinner. A little after dinner, I went to Marcellus's room. He slept soundly in his bed as I sat on the edge near his head. I examined him, his every feature. My Little Gerard, growing up so quickly. I gently rub his head and sigh deeply. "Tonight, I almost lost you. Because I was out late on my romantic outing, you almost became vampire. Well, it wont happen again!" I move to a kneeling position by the bed. "I must make certain sacrifices to protect you, Marcellus. You're my family, and if love is what is keeping me from doing so, then I must leave it. I love you more. I promise you from now on, my Little Gerard, I shall distance myself from Elijah. I will proudly sacrifice my happiness for yours." Getting up, I gently kiss his head before leaving his room. Unbeknownst to me, Elijah was making the same kind of speech to a daggered Kol.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

1 year later...

I never thought about my death before now. What would happen if I were to die? What would become of Marcellus... of the Mikaelsons? Why the sudden talk of death you ask? Well, it all started just a year ago...

1 year ago

The next morning after Kol being daggered, I got ready to go off to town. Marcellus had a terrible day yesterday, so to make him at ease, I will make him chicken pot pie. His favorite dish. I examine myself in the mirror making sure everything was in order and grabbed my change purse, before leaving my room. As I head for the door, I spot Marcellus studying Hamlet. Once he sees me, he jumps up excitedly. "Mama Lizzie! I did it! I memorized the whole passage. I could perform it for you?" With a grin, I nod and place my purse down as I listen to his performance. "That was wonderful! I'm sorry I can't stay Little Gerard, but I must get groceries for dinner tonight. Elijah would love to hear it, he would be very proud." He smiles and nods, giving me a hug before I head out the door. I was a a few yards down the road, when i realized I had forgotten my change purse. I turned and went back inside to hear Marcellus tell Elijah about his success. I listen for Elijah's response as I pick up my purse. "Could you, now? Marcellus, have you ever considered you might not be the center of the given universe?" My exterior changes as I pay careful attention. "Niklaus!" He shouts, making me confused. Marcellus sounds hurt and confused as he replies. "Are you angry with me?" Elijah scoffs, making my body tense and my fists clench as i watch from the shadows. "Bored would be a more accurate description. Niklaus, please!" Niklaus arrives in the room more annoyed than I am. "What? What is it?" Elijah sighs. "Remove him. You brought him here. He's your burden to bear, if, indeed, we are to accommodate this little scavenger." My heart breaks and Niklaus looks at Marcellus sympathetically. "Come now, little warrior. Let's have another go at The Bard, shall we?" He takes Marcel and leads him out of the room. Elijah looked remorseful about being so rude to Marcellus, but shook it off. I appear behind him in the mirror,making him gasp and turn to face me. "Elizabeth!" My arms cross, making it clear I wasn't happy. "Elizabeth I can explain..." He goes to place a hand on my arm and I back away, causing his arm to fall and he gulps nervously as I begin to speak. "Do you realize what you have done?"

"Elizabeth, please let me ex-"

"You're bored?! A burden to bear?!"

"Elizabeth, I was just trying to-"

"Do you realize how much you just broke that innocent boy?! He looked up to you!"

"That was the problem! He helps Niklaus and I was getting in the way! So I removed myself!"

"This was all for your brothers redemption?"

"Yes. I am giving up my happiness so that he can change. I see it in him." He places his hands on my arms with a smile. "Don't you see, Elizabeth? He is changing slowly, but surely! He can almost taste redemption!"

My breaths become heavy as my hurt and anger grow. "At what cost, Elijah? You just broke the heart of a little 11 year old boy. Was I next? Were you going to be rid of me to?"

"Yes. If it was for my family." I push him away and turn away. "You said so yourself, Elizabeth! You would do the same-" His head turns to the side and a dark red handprint appears on his face.

"DO NOT twist my words. There is a difference between giving up love for family, but to destroy the heart and soul of a young boy who seen you as a father figure is completely different! He trusted you!" I scoff and throw up my hands. "I trusted you, but I guess I should have known better than to trust a vampire!" Hurt flashes in his eyes as I snatch my purse up and look at him, tears rolling down my cheeks. "You get what you want, Elijah Mikaelson. I never want to see you again!" I turn and leave, slamming the door behind me. How could he do this to Marcellus? Yes, it hurts me that he was willing to give up our love, but what he done to my Little Gerard was much worse. If he wishes to be a martyr, then I will let him have his wish. No longer will he have to worry about me, or my Little Gerard. Fore, we will no longer be his problem. As I have a rant in my head, I bump into someone. "I am so sorry, please-" When I met the eyes of my father, I immediately took back my apology. His grin widens. "Elizabeth! How are you and that brat of yours? And of course your demon house patrons, did they turn you into one of them yet?" A scoff leaves my lips. "The only demon around here is you, Father. Marcellus is the exact opposite of a brat, and definitely no concern of yours, and neither am i." I go to pass him when he suddenly grabs my arm, speaking softer, vulnerable, making me turn to look at him in shock. "Lizzie, please, I wish to show you something." Against my better judgement, I nod and let him guide me away. As we walk, I whisper a spell under my breath causing Niklaus to see everything I do. I don't trust my father for one second. After a few minutes, we approach a very lovely house designed just like my childhood home. He stops after we walk in and turns to me. "I had this house built for you. It was meant as a wedding present." My eyes sadden as I look around the house. He continues. "I wasn't always the horrible man you see me as, Lizzie. I loved you very much. You were my little girl. Unfortunately, you became a problem. As I always taught you, problems must be executed." Suddenly, five men come out of different parts of the house and surround me. My eyes widen and I look at him with hatred. "You won't get away with this!" I lift my hands trying to use my magic, but it failed, making me panic. His lips curl into a cruel smirk. "Ah! Nice try, but this is a no magic zone. Good bye Elizabeth." He walks away and out the door. The men immediately pounce, kicking and punching me until I fall. My blood soaked the floor. My breath staggered, my body going numb. Even as I hear sudden screaming and yells of agony, I couldn't move. Arms pull me up and I see the face of Niklaus Mikaelson. I use the last of my breath to make a last request. "T-tell M-marcellus, I-i l-love him." My vision blurs, but at the last moment I see Niklaus bite into his wrist.

1 year later

So, here I am. Stuck in darkness. I don't know how long I have been, but I know it's been a while. All I have been doing is reliving memories, and try to figure out what went wrong, and what could have been. I can hear the Mikaelsons every once in a while. Wishing I would awaken. And every time, I would try to shout to them how much I'm trying...


End file.
